Auron (KH: CotS)
Auron is a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun. He plays a pivotal role in the upcoming Part 2 of Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun, Part 2'' Not much is known at this moment about Auron's role in this new chapter of the story. Appearance Auron greatly resembles his original, Final Fantasy X incarnation in his youth, though with a less complex outfit and without the "nog" bottle on his left hip. Auron wears a blood red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. Auron tucks his his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. There is a a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that is intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns, as well as a beaded ornament that dangles from it. He wears black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Auron also wears a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. His short hair is dark grey and spiked, and he seems to have some light stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of Auron's face and over his eye, which is constantly shut as a result. His left eye is amber colored. Auron wields his starting weapon from Final Fantasy X, the "Katana" (named "Battlefields of War" in Kingdom Hearts II), though it has more in common with the fictional zanbatou sword than a katana. Personality Auron is the strong silent type. He speaks only if necessary, but when he does, he speaks of wisdom. He appears as a strict, no-nonsense warrior with a dry wit. As a 'Guardian', Auron devotes his life to protecting those in need, putting the matters of others before his own, an unconcerned with his own well being. His experiences from his mortal life has strengthened his spirit. A man of unshakable resolve and loyalty to those he protects with enlightening wisdom, Auron is seen by his peers as an excellent role model more than worthy of the Guardian role. Quotes *''"This is my story. And you're not a part of it."'' *''"Thanks for meddling."'' *''"Hmph, no wonder no one wants to die."'' *''"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."'' Origin Auron was originally a playable character from Final Fantasy X, a console role-playing videogame developed by Square Co., Ltd.. A wise monk shrouded in mystery, he acts as the Guardian of Yuna and a mentor towards Tidus. Interestingly, he was close to both of their fathers, the High Summoner, Braska and fellow Guardian, Jecht, respectively. Trivia *Auron will be the only Final Fantasy character to play as a protagonist in the series. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun